Even If You Won't Believe
by Senket
Summary: Seto Kaiba has, has always had, a strange form of obsessivecompulsive disorder. There's a way in which it would makes sense, but... he doesn't believe in magic. Maybe that can be fixed?
1. Difficulty

TITLE: Even if you won't believe

CHAPTER: 1/2 Difficulty

AUTHOR: Kami Beverly

FANDOM: YuGiOh

GENRE: General

RATING: G

WARNING: NONE! Oo

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything.

SUMMARY: Seto Kaiba has, has always had, a strange form of obsessive-compulsive disorder. There's a way in which it would makes sense, but... he doesn't believe in magic. Maybe that can be fixed?

NOTES: I'm cruel -sob-

* * *

He sobbed, fingers searching frantically. His fingers sped over the trunk as he heaved for breath, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry! I'm not trying to! I wanna stop!" He cried desperately, shoulders shaking.

The large, meaty man grimaced, thick fingers crushing the boy's shoulder as he swept down on him, the force exerted causing the child to scream loud. "Stop, I order you! Stop!"

The blue-eyed boy only screamed harder, wanting to tear away, but needing, _needing_ to feel the entire chest. He'd probably already done so several time, but he _needed_ to make sure he hadn't passed up a secret in the wood. "I'm trying!"

"Try **harder**!"

It was many years before the small child managed to rid himself of the abusive man- his keeper would always make him face his sickness, trying to force him to fight it off. It never worked, though, and he always found himself with several bruises- though never in places that might be seen by the public.

The adolescent lookedat his watch, eyes flickering to the sky. School had just ended, and he had a meeting in fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, there had been a field trip today in one of the higher grade: the bus had arrived late, and he was now being detained. He tapped his finger on his arm as they crossed.

He needed to go _now_, or he'd be late. In reality, the time it took to arrive at the meeting hall was only five minutes, maybe seven. But it would take him at least ten to stop feeling the door. What idiot had decided to make it of ancient wood, anyway? Why is it that his hands only sought ancient objects? It was more reasonable that they might have a hidden cache, as opposed to the new age. But since when was Obsessive-compulsive disorder reasonable? If he believed Yugi, his classmate, then it was because his past life's prize possession was a sacred object, and _did_ contain a variety of secrets- including one hidden blade. But he did not believe in magic, and past lives, and that heart of the cards nonsense.

It was unfortunate. Maybe then, it wouldn't hurt so much.


	2. Relief

TITLE: Even if you won't believe

CHAPTER: 2/2 Relief

AUTHOR: Kami Beverly

FANDOM: YuGiOh

GENRE: General

RATING: G

WARNING: NONE! Oo

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything.

SUMMARY: Seto Kaiba has, has always had, a strange form of obsessive-compulsive disorder. There's a way in which it would makes sense, but... he doesn't believe in magic. Maybe that can be fixed?

NOTES: It's platonic! O.O; OMG, I've done it!

* * *

"Take it, it's yours."

"Nonsense, I've never seen that object in my life, except in Ishtar's hands."

"Trust me, it's yours!" The small teenager exclaimed, thrusting the golden object towards his reluctant classmate. The boy just took a step back, avoiding the movement completely. "You'll feel better if you take it, I promise. Please?"

"Absolutely not!"

With a quick shift of energy, Kaiba Seto found himself wearily watching a rather annoyed being that, according to his beliefs, shouldn't exist at all. "Take it!" The spirit implored. Actually, he didn't do much begging- it was more ofan order.

"If it's so important to you," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. In all truth, he was absolutely terrified of touching the thing. He _knew_ what would happen, and the Mouto did too! He thought that, in a way, he/they was/were blackmailing him into taking it.

It was cruel. With a strangled groan, he snatched the object away from the Pharaoh's fingers.

He felt absolutely comfortable with the golden object in his hands, palm sliding against the cool metal. He traced the edge of the Sennen Eye, feeling as though he had done it a thousand times before. Had he? It would match what the others had been saying all along.

A familiar shiver ran up his spine as he realized the golden handle was actually a sheath; he slid it away, revealing an eternally sharp blade. In its shape, he was sure the Ishtar tomb-keepers had been keeping it very well over the millennia. He ran his finger carefully over the blade, then stopped. Completely. He replaced the sheath, feeling no need to continue his exploration of the golden icon.

He glanced at Yami as he carefully loosened the belts around his right leg, tucking the weapon there. He vaguely noted the Pharaoh was smiling as he observed the CEO's movements.

"Do you feel better now?"

Seto nodded once.

Yami grinned, before continuing. "Do you _believe _me now?"

Seto nodded again and gave the eternal teen a small, hesitant smile. The action felt strange, not the way holding the Sennen Rod had been. But he felt that, after all, since he had been cured (at the very least temporarily) of a life-long illness by the king, Yami most definitely deserved some kind of reward, even if that was the most Seto could offer. (Neither Pharaoh nor Yuugiwere ones for gifts of money, after all. That was too detached.)

Yami, not one to be difficult, but instead one to recognize how hard certain actions were for certain people, offered his a dazzling smile in return.


End file.
